Under The Midnight Sun
by Suigintou
Summary: Inuyasha runs off to find Kikyo, but what happens when Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo find themselves in a battle that renders them practically helpless. What happens when Inuyasha doesn't show up to aid them...


"Inuyasha sometimes you can be so clueless!" Kagome yelled. "Why are you always running off after Kikyo when were all worried sick about you!" Inuyasha had left sometime during the Night of the New Moon and had just returned early the next morning. "Inuyasha you could've gotten hurt… or worse… If anyone had seen you, you might not have come back…" Kagome, still trying to talk some sense into him, had woken up in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha not at her side. And of course she had jumped to conclusions and assumed the worse.

_Why does she care…… I didn't see Kikyo… _Inuyasha thought as he unknowingly ignored Kagome's speech.

"WHATEVER! OKAY!! Look no body saw me, and Kikyo wasn't even there so are you HAPPY NOW?!?!"

"INUYASHA! That's not what I mean." Kagome stuttered, for she had not expected Inuyasha's tone to be as sharp as it was.

"WELL THEN WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Inuyasha yelled. Awakening the others while doing so.

"MY PROBLEM?! INUYASHA YOUR SO…"

"I'M SO WHAT?! WHAT AM I, HUH?!" he retorted, starting to get more and more agitated.

"INUYASHA!! SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, finally giving up on the conversation (or lecture more like).

"AHH!!!!"

"You know Inuyasha, I cant help but to agree with Kagome." Miroku said while he rubbed his eyes as an attempt to erase the groggy feeling after being awakened from a deep sleep. "Just imagine if you _had _seen Kikyo. You know she wants you dead, and during the Night of the New Moon you would have been totally helpless."

"Whatever…" Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly got out of the 3 inch hole the "sit" command had created.

"Miroku I don't understand how Inuyasha can still be so in love with Kikyo even when she completely despises him." Sango whispered. "I mean doesn't he have a thing for Kagome too. If you ask me he's kind of a two timer."

"Sango, Sango, Sango… please let me explain. Kikyo is Inuyasha's first love and naturally he can't easily forget her, but the fact that Naraku had set both of them against one another before they parted, leaves a scar in their relationship that can never heal completely. That's why Inuyasha can't move on and forget her. While Kagome, on the other hand, will surely stay faithful to him till the end. Because, as I'm sure you've noticed my dear, she is infatuated with Inuyasha. It's just Inuyasha and her don't know it yet." Shippo giggled at the thought of Inuyasha ever realizing such an obvious thing. "What are you so happy about huh?" Inuyasha growled. "Oh nothing Inuyasha." Shippo said with a giant grin on his face.

Kagome quickly stood up." Well since were all awake," _Some more than others… _she thought. "lets get going. Maybe we might find a village to stay in tonight."

"No thanks." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the door of the little hut. "I'm going to be out today. You guys can take care of yourselves for that long can't you. I'll meet up with you later on."

"But Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku stammered. "Why is it that we can't come with you?"

"Just let him go alone Miroku." Kagome sighed _Inuyasha why can't you just forget about Kikyo…_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before leavin the hut, but she quickly averted her eyes. "Goodbye Kagome…" he whispered to himself, though he wasn't actually leaving her, for some reason he felt as if he weren't going to see her for a long time…

"Kagome are you sure you want to let him go?"

"Yes Shippo, I'm sure. Whatever he's doing I'm certain it means a lot to him or he wouldn't have asked to go alone."

"Well I think this is stupid! Why couldn't he have taken us with him?!" Shippo yelled.

"I'll explain it to you when you're a bit older Shippo." Miroku grabbed the young fox and put him on his shoulder.

"Let's just go you guys, that is, if you want to sleep in a real bed tonight." Sango smiled while she swung her giant boomerang over her shoulders.

"Inuyasha sometimes you can be so clueless!" Kagome yelled. "Why are you always running off after Kikyo when were all worried sick about you!" Inuyasha had left sometime during the Night of the New Moon and had just returned early the next morning. "Inuyasha you could've gotten hurt… or worse… If anyone had seen you, you might not have come back…" Kagome, still trying to talk some sense into him, had woken up in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha not at her side. And of course she had jumped to conclusions and assumed the worse.

_Why does she care…… I didn't see Kikyo… _Inuyasha thought as he unknowingly ignored Kagome's speech.

"WHATEVER! OKAY!! Look no body saw me, and Kikyo wasn't even there so are you HAPPY NOW?!?!"

"INUYASHA! That's not what I mean." Kagome stuttered, for she had not expected Inuyasha's tone to be as sharp as it was.

"WELL THEN WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Inuyasha yelled. Awakening the others while doing so.

"MY PROBLEM?! INUYASHA YOUR SO…"

"I'M SO WHAT?! WHAT AM I, HUH?!" he retorted, starting to get more and more agitated.

"INUYASHA!! SIT!!!" Kagome yelled, finally giving up on the conversation (or lecture more like).

"AHH!!!!"

"You know Inuyasha, I cant help but to agree with Kagome." Miroku said while he rubbed his eyes as an attempt to erase the groggy feeling after being awakened from a deep sleep. "Just imagine if you _had _seen Kikyo. You know she wants you dead, and during the Night of the New Moon you would have been totally helpless."

"Whatever…" Inuyasha mumbled as he slowly got out of the 3 inch hole the "sit" command had created.

"Miroku I don't understand how Inuyasha can still be so in love with Kikyo even when she completely despises him." Sango whispered. "I mean doesn't he have a thing for Kagome too. If you ask me he's kind of a two timer."

"Sango, Sango, Sango… please let me explain. Kikyo is Inuyasha's first love and naturally he can't easily forget her, but the fact that Naraku had set both of them against one another before they parted, leaves a scar in their relationship that can never heal completely. That's why Inuyasha can't move on and forget her. While Kagome, on the other hand, will surely stay faithful to him till the end. Because, as I'm sure you've noticed my dear, she is infatuated with Inuyasha. It's just Inuyasha and her don't know it yet." Shippo giggled at the thought of Inuyasha ever realizing such an obvious thing. "What are you so happy about huh?" Inuyasha growled. "Oh nothing Inuyasha." Shippo said with a giant grin on his face.

Kagome quickly stood up." Well since were all awake," _Some more than others… _she thought. "lets get going. Maybe we might find a village to stay in tonight."

"No thanks." Inuyasha said as he walked toward the door of the little hut. "I'm going to be out today. You guys can take care of yourselves for that long can't you. I'll meet up with you later on."

"But Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku stammered. "Why is it that we can't come with you?"

"Just let him go alone Miroku." Kagome sighed _Inuyasha why can't you just forget about Kikyo…_

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome before leavin the hut, but she quickly averted her eyes. "Goodbye Kagome…" he whispered to himself, though he wasn't actually leaving her, for some reason he felt as if he weren't going to see her for a long time…

"Kagome are you sure you want to let him go?"

"Yes Shippo, I'm sure. Whatever he's doing I'm certain it means a lot to him or he wouldn't have asked to go alone."

"Well I think this is stupid! Why couldn't he have taken us with him?!" Shippo yelled.

"I'll explain it to you when you're a bit older Shippo." Miroku grabbed the young fox and put him on his shoulder.

"Let's just go you guys, that is, if you want to sleep in a real bed tonight." Sango smiled while she swung her giant boomerang over her shoulders.


End file.
